


Rut

by Daddy_Fluff (Agent_Fluff)



Series: Rutting Season [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Bruising, Claiming, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Rutting, Spanking, Wendigo Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Daddy_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that wendigos have a rut season? Neither did Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you in hell for this one.

Josh was…different. He’d been acting weird for the past month. Not the same weird he was when they first brought him down from the mountain; that was just re-adjusting to city life.

 

Now he’s avoiding Chris entirely. Chris thought he could handle it. Josh’s therapist had told him to offer Josh space with his acclimation and to give him time to work things out. He’d done that. _Been_ doing that for the last two weeks, but Josh remained locked in his room.

 

Chris had tried to tried to tried to talk to him, but all he could get was muffled whimpers and, more often than not, sharp growls and warning shrieks. It terrified him to hear the sounds that once spelled death for them coming from his best friend’s mouth, but there was nothing he could do. He’d researched anything he could to try to help, but there was nothing except for a half-assed exorcism that did fuck all for Josh except send him running back to his room.

Chris wished he could do more for Josh. He was his best friend and he didn’t know how to help. He just wished Josh would talk to him about what was going on.

 

Chris unlocked the front door and stepped inside, quickly shrugging off some of his layers before he overheated. He threw the coat onto the arm of the sofa haphazardly and made his way to the kitchen. He was going to try Josh’s room again, maybe entice him with a warmed up cup of pig’s blood. Chris made a face as he pulled the chilled bag from their second fridge and poured it out into a glass mug. The stuff smelled bad, but it was the only thing Josh could eat besides other animal parts. Human blood had always been an option as well, his family willing to pay the expenses of providing bags for their son, but Josh had refused.

 

He quickly pulled out the mug, wincing at the burn of the ceramic on his bare fingers. Fuck, he really needed to get them some new oven mitts to use. They never did any cooking, so he figured they weren't a necessity. Chris made a note to add those to the shopping list and carted the meal off with him to Josh’s room. He hoped with everything he had that this would at least get Josh to open the door for him. What could he say, he missed his bro.

 

Chris was about to knock on the door when he heard it.

 

A low, mewling sound coming from the other side of the door. He froze in place, waiting for any indication about what was happening.

 

Another small mewling sound, this time accompanied by the insistent thumping of someone shifting the bed and a low growl.

 

Chris lowered his hand from where it was still hanging mid-air and placed it on the door knob. Should he enter? Open the door without Josh’s permission and risk being shut out for even longer?

 

Another growl.

 

Is Josh ok? Is it another nightmare? Hallucination? He had to be in there if it was a hallucination. Josh didn’t handle them well on his own. Chris shook his head and took a step back from the door. He was overreacting. Josh was probably just peachy. Maybe he was just growling at a bird he saw from the bed. That seemed to happen a lot.

 

He let out a small sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Since when did he become mother hen?

 

A howl rang out from the room. It was loud and high-pitched, as if Josh was in danger. Chris immediately jumped into panic mode, dropping the glass of blood and letting it shatter at his feet as he pushed the door open. Therapist be damned, if Josh was hurt he was going to be there to help. He moved quickly, heart beating faster and faster in his chest as he got closer to the main area of Josh’s bedroom.

 

What if something really bad had happened and he was too late? What if Josh was bleeding out as he spoke?

 

No. He couldn’t afford to think like that. He had to keep a calm and rational head. He’d assess the situation once he was there.

 

Chris took a deep breath in before turning the corner to the main room. There was a ringing in his ears as he saw Josh, stripped naked on his bed and moving slowly around above the covers. Immediately, he was moving towards him. He had to make sure Josh wasn’t hurt. The pale, ashy skin wasn’t a sign of blood loss anymore, after the mountain, so he had to check for himself. There were no crimson stains on the bed, thankfully, but the sheets were almost soaking.

 

Josh hissed as Chris crouched by his side, reaching out a clawed hand to push his friend away. Chris ignored the warning, determined to figure out what was wrong. What if it was internal bleeding? What if Josh had a nightmare and the sheets were sweat soaked?

 

He _had_ to know what was wrong. It was eating him up inside to be kept in the dark like this.

 

Chris reached a hand out slowly, trying not to startle Josh in case he was still coming down from a nightmare. Josh’s eyes followed the movement, lip curling up in a snarl and revealing those sharp teeth of his.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

No response. Josh didn’t take his eyes off Chris’ hand.

 

“Josh.”

 

He finally looked up at him. Chris held his breath.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, watching Josh’s movements intently.

 

Josh huffed, fisting his claws into his comforter and tearing large holes at them. He shifted around on the bed, turning away from Chris and howling.

 

But not from pain.

 

Chris did a double take over Josh’s body and he was absolutely not checking him out. Just looking for confirmation of what he thought was going on. His upper body seemed fine, if only for some thin red marks along his ribs that were very old and time worn. He trailed down further and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Josh’s lower half was covered in....something. Whatever it was had covered most of his thighs and was probably what was covering the bed. His ass was covered in purple and blue bruises.

 

Why was he staring at Josh’s ass? Not because it looked nice or anything. It was for safety. Yeah.

 

Josh whined from the bed, shifting his body more and more towards the sheets beneath him. 

 

“Leave.” He hissed.

 

Chris shook his head. “Josh, I can’t leave until you tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been hiding in here for the past two weeks, bro. I’m worried about you.”

 

Josh sighed and looked over his shoulder at Chris. He could see just how tired and pained his friend was.

 

“I’m fine, Cochise. Just. Fine.”

 

Chris licked his lips and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. “Bullshit, Josh. I’ve known you for twelve years. I think I can tell when something’s wrong.”

 

“Obviously, you can't.” Josh hissed, eyes slitting down into an almost reptilian state before turning his head away.

 

Chris mentally kicked himself. Josh was right. He hadn’t realized how hard his sisters’ disappearance had affected his best friend. He should’ve been there to remind him to take his meds instead of flirting with Ashley, and maybe-- maybe they would’ve never gone back up to the mountain. If he’d been a better friend then, Josh wouldn’t have to suffer now.

 

Josh made a clicking sound from the bed, back still turned to him. “I can hear you over thinking from here, Cochise.”

 

Chris huffed. What was he supposed to do?

 

Josh’s shoulders sagged with a sigh. He was aching to just reach out and make sure those shoulders stayed relaxed, but he knew Josh wouldn't appreciate it. He's always been sensitive to touch, more so than ever in his new wendigo state.

 

“I'm sorry, Chris. I didn't mean-- I didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

Chris felt his guilt pressing in on him harder. “Josh. Please. Tell me what's going on.”

 

Everything was silent between them, save for Josh’s mewlings and almost growls. Chris was about to toss in the towel when Josh flipped back over to look at him, pain searing his bloodshot eyes. He bit his lip to keep his instincts to help Josh at bay.

 

“I don't know what's wrong with me, Chris.”

 

Josh took in a shaky breath, dropping eye contact. Chris remained silent, allowing Josh the time he needed to get out what he was feeling.

 

“I can't stop feeling-- no, this is stupid. It'll go away soon.”

 

This time, Chris reached out his hand to take Josh’s in his own. He needed to ground him. He needed to know what was wrong. He needed to make that look in Josh’s eyes disappear.

 

“You can tell me.”

 

Josh ignored him, gaze falling to their joined hands and staying there.

 

Fuck, he was losing him again. He had to do something. _Anything_  to keep Josh talking to him.

 

“If you won't tell me what's wrong, will you at least tell me what I can do to help?”

 

After what felt like a lifetime of silence between the two, Josh’s eyes moved up to meet Chris’. 

 

“Touch me.”

 

The reply was so soft Chris almost missed it. Touch me.

 

“What?” Chirs asked, throat closing up at the implications of Josh’s words. Maybe he just wanted the physical grounding to remind him he was still in reality. Yeah, that had to be it. There was no way he was asking Chris to do what his mind had provided as an answer.

 

“I said: Touch. Me.” Josh growled, clicking as he inched a little closer to the edge of the bed. His eyes returned to that reptilian state, the left one clouding over white. He’d never seen him so primal before.

 

Chris tensed up, trying to put the pieces together in his head. He replayed the moan he’d heard before he busted in the room. There was _no_ way that had been from pain. If he’d been wrong about what he’d heard recently, then what about these past two weeks? The whining, the whimpering, the howling, the moaning, Josh’s bed continually slamming into the wall between their rooms. None of that was from pain or Josh “dealing” with whatever runs through his head. 

 

Chris’ mind supplied the image of the slickness on the bed and the bruises near Josh’s rear. Wetness, moans, primal urges, and an abused ass.

 

_Oh shit._

 

There was only one thing he could think of that could cause his best friend to go through something like that, but he needed confirmation.

 

“Bro, I'm already touching you.” Chris choked out the lame joke, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was giving them both an excuse to back out from what would alter their friendship forever.

 

_Boom, butterfly effect._ He thought bitterly.

 

“No, Cochise. Touch me like you mean it. Touch me like I’m the latest iPhone and you can’t wait to get it broken in.” Josh whined, pulling his hand out and wrapping his slender, clawed fingers around Chris’ wrist.

 

“Bro--”

 

“You asked me what you could do to help, and this is the answer. Touch me, Cochise.”

 

Chris wanted to. Oh god, did he want to. He’d dreamed of the moment Josh would let him touch him like he was begging for, and Josh coming back as a wendigo only added to the fantasy.

 

But he couldn’t do this to his friend if they would just regret it in the morning. He didn’t want this to be a “drunk on hormones” type of night for Josh. Chris needed to know this was Josh talking, not the wendigo spirit.

 

“You’re in rut, bro. I don’t want to do something you’re going to regret.” He soothed, rubbing small circles into Josh’s wrist with his thumb.

 

Chris was startled by the growl Josh unleashed. It was _terrifying_ , and not one he’d heard since his last time on the mountain.

 

“I made my decision, Chris. I was lucid enough to hold back what I truly wanted to do to you when you busted down the door. I didn’t pin you to the bed, strip you down, and fuck you eight ways til’ Sunday and claim you as _mine_ , so I think I’m _perfectly_ capable of saying yes.” Josh bit out, words going straight to Chris’ groin.

 

_Fuck_ was the idea of Josh claiming him was making him hard.

 

He dropped his gaze to Josh’s lips. They were a blue and purple mix, littered with different cuts from what must have been Josh biting them to keep his volume down.

 

Chris smiled, leaning in so that his lips were just barely ghosting the other’s.

 

“You better deliver on that promise of fucking me eight ways til’ Sunday.”

 

Josh’s pupils dilated at the words, smile getting so wide he showed off all those pointy teeth of his. Chris smirked when he made a series of manic clicking noises before closing the distance between the two of them.

 

Josh’s lips tasted like a sickening mixture of blood and toothpaste and a small hint of the woodiness that seemed to follow his friend around ever since he left the mountain. It was mesmerizing.

 

The metallic tang lingered on his lips as he pulled away to lick them in a slow, teasing drag for Josh.

 

Hey, if he was finally going to take Josh to the bone-zone, he was damn well gonna enjoy it.

 

A small laugh rumbled in his stomach as Josh pulled him back in by the scruff of neck, claws digging into his skin. Josh ran his tongue along Chris’ lips, asking for permission that Chris was eager to hand over.

 

He moaned slightly into the other’s mouth as Josh’s elongated tongue explored his mouth. Chris knew that being a wendigo had affected Josh’s height; he went from standing 5’9 to 7’2, but he hadn’t expected it to affect more than just his outward appearance. Chris grazed his tongue over the other’s. He’d find out soon enough if the change affected _all_ of him.

 

Josh pulled Chris onto the bed, pinning himself below Chris’ weight, which Chris didn’t mind at all. Being the dominant one in relation to fucking a wendigo was hotter than he ever envisioned it’d be, if his hard-on was anything to go by.

 

He pried his lips away from Josh’s and attached them just under his jaw. Josh purred, full-on _purred_  under him. Chris nipped at the skin and left a trail of wet kisses down his neck, sucking hickies onto Josh’s clavicle.

 

Josh howled, digging his claws into Chris shirt and ripping it. Never had he been so thankful to be wearing his layers.

 

“Chris.” Josh hissed, threading his hand through Chris’ hair to expose his neck. He ran his teeth over the jugular and Chris shivered.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Flip over.” Josh growled, shoving his face down into the mattress and pressing his full weight on him. Chris moaned wantonly.

 

Being taken by Josh doggy-style had been one of his favorite fantasies to get off to since high school, but now? Josh was dragging his claws down Chris sides and making possessive little clicks. He was afraid he might cream himself then and there, still fully clothed.

 

Josh hissed. “I can smell your arousal, Cochise. It's blissful, but you're not coming yet.”

 

He ripped the shirts off of Chris’ back in one smooth motion and tossed them aside carelessly. Chris wiggled his hips up to help Josh work off his jeans and boxers. Josh fumbled with the button of Chris pants and shrieked in frustration, ripping them into two halves along with his boxers. He'd be mad that Josh just destroyed his best jeans, but damn was that hot. Way too hot. Chris held the base of his erection to keep from spilling out to early, although he _was_ curious to see what Josh would do.

 

Josh teased his teeth along the curve of Chris’ back with just enough pressure to threaten puncturing and keep him on edge. Chris groaned, fisting his fingers into Josh’s stained sheets.

 

His knuckles turned white as Josh spread his legs and cheeks apart. Chris’ eyes nearly rolled back into his skull as Josh licked a large stripe up his perenium and lavished him with that sinful tongue of his. He teased around the entrance, dipping in every so often to lap at the soft inside skin. Josh’s ministrations went on torturously long, pushing his tongue further and further inside Chris’ ass.

 

He wrapped a hand around the base of Chris’ erection, much to his frustration. He was so close, _so close_.

 

Josh slapped a hand across his rear with a sharp growl and Chris moaned wantonly. The hit stung in such a bittersweet way he never thought would’ve been pleasant before now. Josh landed two more swift blows, dragging his claws down the abused skin to rip the flesh and leave a trail of blood.

 

Chris cried out, pushing back against Josh’s tongue.

 

His ass _hurt_ and they hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet. He bit his lip to keep his arousal from going wild at the thought of what was to come.

 

Josh purred, continuing lapping at Chris’ hole with his tongue. Chris nearly cried from the sheer pleasure of Josh slowly flicking his tongue across his prostate. He knew Josh’s tongue was long, but _damn_. He never could’ve dreamed of a more perfect, dirty fantasy to come to life if he’d tried.

 

Chris whined when Josh pulled his tongue out with a thick pop. He felt empty and just wanted to be lavished by that tongue more.

 

Josh placed a reassuring hand on Chris’ shoulder blade and pressed a bottle of lube to his hand.

 

“Prepare yourself.” He barked out, nipping lightly at Chris’ neck.

 

Chris took the bottle and quickly flipped the cap open, pouring the thick substance onto his fingers. He rolled it around to spread the liquid across his digits before hastily pushing one all the way in.

 

It didn’t hurt too bad, Josh’s tongue made sure he was open enough to swallow one finger. Chris slid a second one in up to the first knuckle, biting his lip as the signature burn of his ass stretching hit him full force. He always enjoyed the pain that came along with opening himself up.

 

Chris teased his own prostate when he was able to seat his second finger all the way in. He panted and grunted into the pillow beneath him to muffle his sounds. Josh yanked the pillow away with a snarl.

 

“I want to hear you.”

 

Josh’s forcefulness made Chris’ cock twitch, smearing pre-cum over his stomach. He teased his entrance with a third finger, pushing it in when Josh made a series of clicking noises from impatience. Chris panted with each inch his finger slid in and chanced a glance back to view his own fingers entering himself.

 

He moaned at the gorgeous combined sight of both his ass swallowing his fingers greedily and Josh eagerly watching his hand movements with pupils blown so wide his eyes were almost fully black. Chris scissored the fingers inside him as best as he could before Josh inevitably pulled them out.

 

He pressed his hard-on into the cleft of Chris’ ass and rutted against him. Chris had been right about the change affecting all of Josh. He was _huge_ against him, and he worried that he might not have prepared himself with enough fingers. Chris bit his lip at the thought of having that massive cock inside him, fucking him down into the mattress.

 

Josh forced Chris’ ass into the air and shoved his face down into the mattress. The angle was almost too painful for Chris, but he didn’t care. He was getting exactly what he’d always fantasised about.

 

Josh roughly pushed in, seating himself in one solid motion. Chris moaned at the sensation of being so close to Josh and being abused by his cock. Josh was just _so big_ , but it did _nothing_  to satisfy Chris’ thirst for more.

 

Josh placed a leg on both sides of Chris’.

 

For a moment, they were still. Josh wasn’t moving and Chris held his breath. Was Josh having second thoughts? He couldn’t just stop now. Well, he could, and Chris would respect his decision, but damn that would suck.

 

Josh let out an inhuman shriek and slammed into Chris at full force, setting a brutal pace between the two. Chris moaned with each hit, fully enjoying the feeling of being Josh’s fucktoy. He was made brutally aware of how much force Josh was actually slamming into him with when the bed started making a hole in the wall from their movements.

 

Chris didn’t care. He pushed against Josh for more contact. He wanted be abused by Josh, wanted bruises and bite marks that bled so bad they’d scar over and he’d carry them around for life. He wanted Josh to use him how he pleased, just like he was doing now.

 

“J-Josh, I don’t think I can--”

 

“You’re _mine_ , Cochise. You hear me? _Mine._ ” Josh howled, digging his full set of sharp teeth into the soft flesh of Chris’ shoulder out of possession. The bite hurt like a bitch, blood oozing from the spot where Josh’s teeth were happily seated in his skin. He moaned out Josh’s name.

 

God, it’s like Josh was reading Chris’ mind and knew exactly what he was keening for.

 

Josh continued to grind into him, purring around Chris as he sped up his movements. Chris wouldn’t be able to last much longer at this rate. He was either going to come all over himself and the bed sheets, or his ass was going to split in half.

 

Josh placed his hands on Chris’ hips and dragged them up into a more painful angle. He dug his claws into the lovehandles there and went to town on him. Chris was certain that there was blood running down his thighs, both from Josh’s claw marks and his rough treatment to his hole.

 

He groaned when Josh’s cock grazed his prostate, a surge of extra pleasure jolting through his already sensitive nerves. Josh clicked happily at the reaction, applying more force to his thrust as he held that angle. Chris tore the sheets beneath him as he got closer and closer to tumbling over the edge. He just need a small push and--

 

Josh came inside him, come shooting out of him so violently Chris was sure he was about to be split in half. His teeth had sunk even further into Chris’ shoulder and his claws tightened their hold. Josh’s come was spurting by the bucket, filling him up and dripping down his thighs. It mixed with the lube and blood already running down his legs to form a sinful concoction. 

 

Chris moaned at the intensity of it all, finally reaching his climax as Josh continued to abuse him through his orgasm. Finally, the dam broke and he was coming hard, eyes glazing over and vision going white from how hard the pleasure was overtaking him.

 

Chris opened his eyes as his orgasm began to subside, cheeks going red at the thought of the whole town probably hearing how loud he had just screamed Josh’s name. He smiled lazily when Josh pulled his teeth out of his shoulder and licked at the wound.

 

“Mine.” He growled, rolling off of Chris and pulling him to lay on across his chest. Chris placed his head in the crook of Josh’s shoulder, eyelids closing as sleep called out to him. Josh wrapped his arms around Chris, gently stroking his back.

 

“I fucking love rutting season.”


End file.
